Alex and Smaug
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This story is NOT for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP or The Hobbit.**

* * *

 **Alex and** **Smaug**

 **Alex Russo is horny like hell, but her awesome husband Mason is away on a business trip in Russia so she has no one to fuck her. Well, she does have her cute BFF Harper, but Alex doesn't feel like doing lesbo-sex today. She wants something much more fun.**

When she went to her favorite wizarding bar a few weeks ago, Alex heard some other wizard women talk about getting fucked by dragons.

Of course this made Alex' pussy soaking wet. Since then she's been thinking that maybe she should try this.

She sends a magic message to Mason.

"Mason, you told me that I can have sex outside our relationship as long as I tell you about it. So here goes...me will get some dragon dick into my little warm pussy. Good luck with your work. See ya when you get home."

5 minutes later, Alex get a response from Mason.

"Yes, I did actually tell you that. Okay, babe, you have my blessing to have sex with a dragon. I hope you will have fun."

Alex goes into the wizard lair and open up a book titled 'Moste Dominus Diabolum Dracono'.

She flip through it, looking for the most powerful evil dragon there is.

20 minutes later she finds him, on page 666.

It's the dragon Smaug. An ancient demonic dragon who lives in a cave deep under Erebor, the Lonely Mountain.

Alex goes downstairs to where she keep her magic limo, but she soon figure out that it's better to ride her black unicorn there, since no real road good enough for cars are built that leads directly to Erebor.

"Okay. Here goes..." says Alex as she put on her sexy white leather jacket and goes out onto the sidewalk outside the house.

She open her purse and pull out a small golden flute. She play a few simple tunes on it.

Hearing its favorite music, Alex' black unicorn come flying from the north and land next to her.

Alex quickly jump up on her unicorn and says "Mordez, take me to Erebor."

Alex has her walking stick in her right hand, the walking stick that the family-wand is kept hidden in and in her left hand she holds her black purse.

12 hours later, Alex arrive a the foot of the mountain Erebor.

"What bitch walks there?" screams an angry orc as he run up to Alex.

"Alex Rysso, ya fuck-face!" says a sassy Alex as she pull out her wand.

She transform the wand into a long elegant Italian sword and use it to to kill the orc.

Alex walk to the entrance to the cave under the mountain.

She easy kills the orc guarding the door.

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be so much fun." says Alex as she transform the sword back into her wand and then use it as a flashlight as she slowly walk down into the dark.

For several hours not much happen. Every now and then an orc show up and try to kill Alex, but she defeat them without any problems.

After almost 7 hours, Alex hear a sound she's heard a few times before. The roar of a dragon.

Soon she reach a huge room made of white stone, a bright blaze, coming from a big magic torch high up in the ceiling lights up the room.

In the room is a huge pile of gold and gen stones and on top of it a huge red dragon is sleeping. The dragon is much bigger than the 2 other dragons Alex has seen in her life. It has large wings and long sharp claws.

"Wake up right now, damn crap!" says Alex with confidence as she use her left boot to kick the dragon in the ass.

Alex are wearing slutty leather boot...with steel caps so the dragon feel it.

"Tell me, who dare to enter my home?" says the dragon in a dark roaring tone.

"I'm Alex Russo and I assume you're Smaug." says Alex.

"Oh, Alex Russo, you say? I've heard about you. Such a pleasure to meet you, Miss Russo." says Smaug. "And yes, I am the dragon Smaug."

"Heard about lil' me huh? Cool. And what a random coincidence that you would use the word pleasure, cause that's what I'm here for, Smaug the Great." says Alex.

Smaug smile, happy that Alex talk to him as if he was an emperor or king.

"Pleasure? So you came here to have sex with me?" says Smaug.

"Yeah, I wanna feel your fat dragon schlong in my soft pussy." says Alex with an erotic smirk.

"I'm surprised. The few people who ever goes here either wants my gold or simply wants to kill me." says Smaug.

"All those people are shit-heads. Sexy bitches like me knows that dragon's are good at fucking." says Alex.

"Miss Russo, you're powerful and smart, I will not kill you. I will fuck your sweet little pussy." says Smaug.

Smaug move his heavy body around a bit and now his huge thick dick can be seen.

"Holy shit, such a huge dick!" says Alex with a smile.

Smaug's dick is almost 35 inches long.

Alex is far from stupid. She know that if she wants to survive a fuck from such a big thing she has to use magic to prepare her pussy for it, otherwise Smaug's dick would sure be too much for her.

"Vaginicom protego ultima!" says Alex as she pull down her tight leather jeans ( she wear no panties ).

Alex' pussy glow with a blue light for a few seconds.

"I'm ready now. Bang me, Smaug!" says Alex.

Alex goes down on all 4.

Smaug smile and then crawl over to Alex and gently push his dick into Alex' pussy.

"Mmmm, so nice!" moans Alex ans she truly enjoy it.

"Yessss! Long time since I fucked such a nice sexy pussy." says Smaug.

"I'm not...surprised. Few chicks...would...go to...a place...like this for a fuck." moans Alex.

"Still having a good time, are you?" says Smaug.

"Yes, it feels so good." moans Alex and it really does feel good for her.

"I hope so. If you're a damn liar, I will eat you alive, my little slutty shit." says Smaug in a hard evil tone.

"Ahhh, yes! You're so wild and naughty..." moans Alex, who almost cum from hearing Smaug talking evil to her. "I like that, mmmm. Yes!"

"Kinky huh? I truly enjoy that, Miss Russo." says Smaug.

"Me too! Me too! Fuck me!" moans Alex.

Smaug starts to fuck Alex harder.

"You might think you're hurting me, but I'm a badass woman and I love it." moans Alex.

Alex is not a liar. She really do love getting fucked by Smaug.

"I'm gonna cum inside you, Miss Russo." says Smaug.

"Oh yeah! Please cum in me, Lord Smaug. Cum in my pussy." moans Alex.

"Aaaaarrrrggghhh!" roars Smaug out loud as he cum deep inside Alex' awesome soft pussy.

"Holy shit, so sexy!" moans Alex in pleasure as she get a big orgasm.

"Prepare to die, slutty babe!" says Smaug with an evil smile.

"Stop! You promised to not hurt me." says Alex as she quickly pull her pants back up and grab her wand, getting ready for battle.

"Are you stupid, Miss Russo? Didn't you learn to never trust a dragon?" says Smaug.

Smaug breath out huge streams of fire, but Alex cast a Sacred Shield spell that protect her.

"No one pull such cheap tricks on me!" says Alex in anger. "I don't like when evil poop-heads try to doublecross me. I'm not an airhead."

"Die, girl." says Smaug as he swing his long tail that has a long sharp blade-like part at the end.

"Cantiom Et Armius De Arinita!" screams Alex as she point her wand towards Smaug.

A polt of red magic energy fly from Alex' wand and burn off the sharp part of Smaug's tail.

"Smaug...thanks for the sexy fuck, but I'm headin' home now. Bye." says Alex as she flick her wand and transport herself back home.

Once back safe in her fancy house outside the city of London, Alex pull off her clothes and then takes a shower, washing away the dragon-cum from her pussy.

"Wow! Being fucked my Smaug was a lot of fun." says a very happy Alex.

2 hours later.

Alex is drinking some beer when suddenly someone rings the door bell.

Alex goes to the door, opens it and smile when she sees her friend Harper.

"Hi, Harps. Come in. I didn't know you're in London right now." says Alex.

"I wanted to surprise you, Alex." says Harper.

"And you did, in a good way of course." says Alex.

Alex and Harper smile and hug each other.

"So what's my favorite full wizard been up to since last time?" says Harper.

"Learning as many new spells as I can find, collecting rare magic items and earlier today I had sex with a dragon." says Alex.

"Aren't those kinda dangerous?" says Harper.

"Sure they are, but they are also good at fucking girls." says Alex.

"Was it fun?" says Harper.

"Yeah, it was awesome." says Alex. "I had sex with the most evil dragon of them all."

"I hope he didn't make you pregnant..." says Harper.

"Oh shit...! Me didn't think about that." says Alex out loud.

Alex grab her wand and point it towards her pussy and says "Reveria Vaginicus Imprecientum."

The wand glow with a pale green light.

"Thank goodness! No crappy dragon-baby growing in my tummy." says Alex with a smile.

"Did you forget to use an anti-pregnancy spell before you had sex with the dragon?" says Harper.

"Uh huh. I was too horny. That's why I forgot." says Alex.

"Still having the sex drive of a 16 year old, do you?" says Harper.

"Yep." says Alex with a cute smile.

"I've only had lesbian sex." says Harper.

"I know...with me." says Alex.

"Yes. Only you." says Harper.

"Awwww! Sweet adorable cutie Harper. You're so nice." says Alex in a soft friendly tone.

"Thanks, Alex!" says a happy Harper.

"No problem, Harps. You're my best friend." says Alex.

"Awwww!" says Harper with a cute smile.

"Let's go have lunch. I know this really cool Italian bar just a few minutes from here." says Alex.

"Sounds good." says Harper.

4 days later.

"Alex, did you get any hot sex with a strong dragon?" says Mason when he get home.

"Yeah, I did." says Alex.

"What kind of dragon did you do it with?" says Mason.

"The most evil of them all." says Alex.

"Smaug? Really?" says Mason.

"Yes, him. His dick felt so good in me. It was sexy." says Alex.

"I'm glad you had fun, babe." says Mason. "So what's for dinner tonight?"

"Dragon-beef, actually." says Alex with a sexy smile.

"Did you kill Smaug?" says Mason surprised.

"No, this is regular dragon-beef that I got from the magic mall." says Alex.

"I understand." says Mason.

"Dinner's ready in 20 minutes." says Alex as she goes into the kitchen.

"How about some sex after dinner?" says Mason.

"I'd love that." says Alex with a sexual smile. "Your dick is so amazing."

"So is your pussy. It's very soft and warm." says Mason.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Alex.

After the dinner, Mason and Alex have hot naughty sex on the big leather couch in the living room for almost 4 hours. Alex is very happy.

 **The End.**


End file.
